particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Tokugawa Ieyasu
Tokugawa Ieyasu (徳川　家康) (Born January 8th 2251-Died July 6th 2342) was the Comrade Premier of Gishoto from August 2319 to September 2328 and the first Archon from September 2328 till August 2329. He was a founder of the Gao-Showa Peoples' Party, which he led from 2316 till 2328, and was the first Shinto head of the modern state of Gishoto. He also received the Hero of Terra award in 2319. Early Life The Tokugawa are a leading family and at the time of Ieyasu's birth were leading native resistance to the Communist regime and helping families escape persecution within the nation. Ieyasu himself lived in exile in the Republic of Mordusia until 2275 when he returned to the nation following the assasination of his father Tokugawa Shintaro in order to lead the fight against the new Christian Communist Party. Polical Career The Communist Era After returning to Gishoto Ieyasu took hi father's mantle as head of the Shinto resistance movement. He organised Shinto worship groups and terrorist activities against the government including assassinations. During one attempt in 2281 to sabotage a power plant in Kuratha he and 3 others were arrested and sentenced to 10 years in prison. He was pardoned in 2287 by Comrade Premier Blair Edwards of the Saints Alliance and started work at reconstructing what had become a highly fractured Shintoist movement. Realising that if he was arrested again it could destroy any united native front he shifted to a policy of non-violent protest though this did not stop a resurgent communist government attempting to try him for treason in 2302. Over the next few years the Communists gradually saw power slip away from them into the hands of the more liberal parties culminating in the collapse of the People's Socialist Republic after the death of Ieyasu's long term foe Comrade Premier Haruhi Suzumiya. Gao-Showa Revival With the end the People's Socialist Republic there was a huge influx of exiles and natives who lived in the un-colonised lands of Dovani. They brought with them many of the beliefs and practices suppressed by centuries of Hulstrian and Communist oppression and led to what has been called the Gao-Showa Revival. Tokugawa took on many of these old practices and founded the Gao-Showa Culture Society to spread them amongst the native population. The revival culminated in the creation of the Gao-Showa People's Party from the various Gao-Showa interest groups. Ieyasu was an obvious choice for leader and took on the position of Tai-Shu at the party's official founding in 2316. In Office Tokugawa Ieyasu was elected as Comrade Premier of Gishoto in a landslide victory during the August 2319 election. He formed a government with the Saints Alliance and the Refuge Pressure Party keeping Comrade Chairman Wali Thomas as head of government. Relations between the GSPP and Thomas quickly soured however and although unlike other party members he has never specifically stated his opinion of Wali Thomas. This was followed by the shoking move of creating an alliance with his former arch enemies the Imperial Hulstrian Party and the Sir Digby Chicken Ceaser Party. In the end the alliance between the Gao-Showa and Hulstrian aristocracy that Ieyasu created became one of the most important forces in the history of Gishoto with the government that he started lasting for 18 years. After finally abolishing the position of Comrade Premier Ieyasu became Archon for one year following which his son Tokugawa Jiang took the leadership of the party and the position of Archon. Personal Life Tokugawa Ieyasu married his wife Midori in 2277 and has four children his sons Jiang (born March 6th 2278), Hisamitsu (born July 5th 2280) and Genpaku (born September 13th 2288) as well as a daughter Setsuko (born July 20th 2290) Category:Hulstrian and Gao-Soton people